


Poems of Skylands

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: These are some poems I have written that are themed around Skylanders. They were all originally posted on my ff.net account, and them I transferred them here. I hope you enjoy.





	1. The Elements as Skylanders Fans

Fans of the Magic element are creatives;

They draw and write stories for all; 

They see they world, see all the beauty and charm; 

And present it in ways great and small.

 

Fans of the Tech element are the gamers; 

They hold the biggest collections; 

They play and they master and they strategise; 

Then finish with thoughts and reflections.

 

Fans of the Life element are caretakers;

They "Mother" the dozens of teens;

They stop fights and calm kids and moderate;

These people are loving machines.

 

Fans of the Undead element are deep thinkers;

They theorize the world's rules and laws;

They think deeply and analyse the characters' bios;

They can reason any writing faux pas.

 

Fans of the Water element are casual fans;

They see videos and watch them sometimes;

They leave a sweet comment, then go about their day;

They are truly a gift in these times.

 

Fans of the Fire element are passionate souls;

They love the franchise and get excited;

They're fans of the fans, will fight for the franchise;

Their passion is always ignited.

 

Fans of the Air element love a laugh;

They make their comedy shine;

They make humourous edits, hilarious in-jokes;

All forms of those jokes are just fine.

 

Fans of the Earth element expand their collections;

They scour shops and bargain online;

They look out for rare collectables and figures;

Their love for craftsmanship sure is genuine.

 

Fans of the Light element put on a show;

They use a camera and mic for tools;

They edit and post videos for all to see;

All types of videos for us to choose.

 

Fans of the Dark element support us all;

They stay in shadows, leaving comments;

They like our content and engage our rambles;

Try to participate in the contests.

 

So you see, there's no one kind of fan;

That makes our fandom vibrant;

Some make, some enjoy, some moderate;

But we all do it with excitement.

 

So please be nice to each other. Thank you.


	2. Eyes Like Embers

Eyes like embers, eyes bright red;

The eyes of a born leader;

With strong, curved horn upon his head;

His heart captivates the reader.

 

Eyes like lightning, icy blue;

Though Undead, she's full of life;

Her heart is silver, her loyalties true;

She rose from hatred and strife.

 

Eyes like clockwork, ready mind;

His wings he built from hard work;

His attitude is smart and refined;

He's not one to go berserk.

 

Eyes like melons, ripe and round;

A gardener at heart;

With spiky horns, his head is crowned;

His garden's a work of art.

 

Eyes like ocean, electric speed;

A curious heart and soul;

To explore is not a want, but a need;

To him, the journey's the goal.

 

Eyes like warmth, a licking flame;

A mixed child of prophecy;

Though he seeks after glory and fame;

He knows how to fight justly.

 

Eyes like blue skies, rainbow of hope;

The fury of a storm;

A difficult childhood she had to cope;

Many viewpoints, she did reform.

 

Eyes like stone, unbreakable will;

The desire to take flight;

With many dreams he intends to fulfil;

He is willing to chase them and fight.

 

Eyes like diamonds; glittering jewels;

A heart of equal worth;

With a mind clean cut, far above the fools;

She's treasure not dug from earth.

 

Eyes like fireworks, burning fire;

He moves on legs and tail;

An energetic one, he's hard to tire;

On missions, he'll rarely fail.

 

Eyes like swords, sharp gleaming steel;

His pride once filled him;

But with a failure, it reigned in his zeal;

And he learned to not be dim.

 

Eyes like waves, they ripple and splash;

And make such joyful sounds;

Once looked down for being loud and rash;

She proved she had wisdom and poise.

 

Eyes like headlights, quick and fast;

He flies as fast as the wind;

Once he raced, it was, at last;

How he showed what he was within.

 

Eyes like sunshine; radiant and bright;

She's shining and aglow;

She knows what makes things wrong or right;

And she will make everyone know.

 

Eyes like the moon; big and dark;

For those weaker, he'll protect;

And though what he does is no walk in the park;

He does not expect any to genuflect.

 


	3. Eyes Like Embers Part II

Eyes like embers, eyes of wrath;

Of envy and of loss;

He chose a violent, wicked path;

Became a bulldog for his boss.

 

Eyes like gemstones, precious red;

A crown of gleaming gold;

Among the crooks she is the head;

To them, her heart is cold.

 

Eyes like spices, packs a punch;

Capsaicin fills his veins;

With the powers to make a hostile lunch;

He swapped success for petty gains.

 

Eyes like chompies, they're his pride;

A strange love for common pests;

Away from social norms he'd hide;

To enjoy his beasts with zest.

 

Eyes like grease, a type of goo;

An object of obsession;

A mad scientist, that fact is true;

But his kids are more than possession.

 

Eyes like dreams; the bringer of sloth;

A poisonous little girl;

Upon her head sits folded cloth;

She can make your mind unfurl.


End file.
